Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 5th episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover. Cracking Knuckles & Koopas (In the Alley Way, we see Knuckles & Jospeh sitting in the night time sky, until they saw 2 familiar villainous faces, minus A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech, but Eggman & GatorMill) Knuckles: What do you and GatorMill want, Eggman? Dr. Eggman: (got down on his knees & pleading for help) Please, help us you guys. Emperor GatorMill: If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us all prisonors on this planet forever! (Flashback to the First Episode) If we can gather all seven of the Chaos Emerald and all seven Power Crystals there's a fighting chance somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from! Sonic knew he could use the Crystals and Emeralds to warp himself through time and space. That's the reason he attacked attacked Chaos Control. He found out that we had collected them to to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is! We were afraid of what he might do if he got a hold of the emeralds and crystals, so I set up defenses, but there was no stopping Sonic! He was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Finally, Sonic invaded Chaos Control, and to our horror, he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed Chaos Control and sent us all here, just for the fun of it! Knuckles: Sonic.. He's crazy! Dr. Eggman: We've changed my ways and want to live in peace but Sonic won't let us! (Blows into his nose and sniffs for a bit.) What can we do?! He won't even give me and GatorMill a chance to fix things! We want to get us back but what We found with the Chaos Emeralds and the Power Crystals, do you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from us, and said he's going to stay here for as long as he pleases! King Joseph: That selfish hog! Emperor GatorMill: He said that we can't leave here until he says so! He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours and if we don't agree it, our tough luck. (King Joseph gets angry) Dr. Eggman: You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddies? King Joseph: SONIC ISN'T MY BUDDY!!! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything to a game! Knuckles: (Suddenly agrees) Either Sonic gives us that emerald and crystal or King Joseph and I are going to take it from him! Emperor GatorMill: Be careful! Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back. King Joseph: So be it, a battle to the bitter death!!! (GatorMill and Eggman smirks evilly) Dr. Eggman: Our chronic Sonic and Crossover Gang problems are over. (The theme song plays) (Inside the Attic of the Garage of the Thorndyke Mansion) Zaktan: (with Jackson, Rico, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok, holding the Green Chaos Emerald) You're telling us that thing, that the 6 Piraka & I found in the construction site, is a Chaos Emerald? Jackson Piraka: That is correct, I felt it's amazing untold power within this powerful gem. Ed: And it's a big rock. Eddy: (with SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed, Edd & the Mane 6) I knew it's worth something, let's spend it on Jawbreakers! (About to head off) Twilight Sparkle: (stops Eddy with her magic) Wait a minute! I think this might be the real reason why we're all here in the first place. We should keep it safe just to make sure. SpongeBob: Do you really think so? Because Sonic & his friends know so. Chris: Does anybody know where they come from or how they work? Tails: Nobody knows much except that they're real powerful. Chuck: I hope my analysis reveals something about it's make-up. SpongeBob: But still, there are also weird mixable creatures called the Mixels & a group of apes & monkeys as well, they are lost as well. Edd: Yes well, let's hope we find the rest before any of them cause any real trouble. But for heaven's sake, let's try to keep a low profile, it's bad enough that we all stick out like sore thumbs as it is. Vezok: Oh speak for yourselves! You, Ed & Eddy blend in just fine because your humans like the rest in this world! But how would the rest of us misfits blend in the crowd, including the rest of the family? Pinkie Pie: (covers Vezok's mouth) (whispers) Shhh... Keep your voices down. It's like we're playing hide & go seek, we can't be spotted either! And why am I whispering? Patrick: (whispers) I don't know. Eddy: (groans) Are we gonna find the other 6 of those Chaos Emerald doohickeys or what?! Ella: (from downstairs, knocking on the floor door) I know you're in there, you haven't let me clean your room in so long I'm issuing a dirt alert! Edd: Oh dear! It's Ella! Chris: Quick, guys! Hide! (The crossovers & Tails quickly scatter around the room, trying to find somewhere to hide with the rest.) Hakann: She's coming! We need to vanish, fast! SpongeBob: (as the crossovers manage to find their hiding spots & quickly hide themselves the best they can) Guys, get into your hiding spots! I have an idea! Jackson Piraka: (pushing the 6 Piraka into a broom closet while hiding there with them, closing the closet door) Quick, in there! Thok: (getting shoved inside) Hey, hey, quit shoving! Avak: (from inside the closet keeping quiet with Jackson & the rest of the Piraka) Ow, your twitching my eye! Rico: (seeing he can't fit in the broom closet, since it's taken) (gets an Idea & quickly jumps through the window & into the bushes) Ahhooey! (Lands in the bushes) SpongeBob, Patrick, Mane 6 & Tails: (got into their hiding places, pretending to be plushies) Edd: (quickly close the window, since he, Ed & Eddy can blend in just fine with Chris & Chuck) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes